CrazyLittleThingCalledLove
by ElusiveFoxFire
Summary: RikkuPaine, of course. Rikku finally desides to tell Paine how she feels, but what if Dr.P isn't like that? What if she is? Read and Review. T might change to M...
1. Almost An Ordinary Day

Hello fans! It's me your one and only elusivefoxfire or just foxfire for short. Most all of my stories will be of Paine and Rikku because that's only coupling that I like and the only one I want to write about.

Anyways… I own nothing, so far, in this story. All credit goes to Square-Enix and the other lucky bastards that made the Final Fantasy series… bastards….

Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

Chapter 1: Almost An Ordinary Day…

The early morning stars were slowly ebbing away as the darkened sky of night brightened, welcoming the day. The dwindling stars caught the gaze of one crimson-eyed warrior on the deck of the Celsius. With her arms behind her, cradling her head, she lay there in a picture of serenity. Though she looked calm, behind those red wine eyes was a raging ocean of thoughts. Thoughts of things she had never really dwelt upon until she met one special girl who had, only recently, changed her views on life, happiness, and even... love. The clouds of violet were slowly taking on new hues of bright pink and yellow-orange. Two colors, like two certain people, that would usually clash, coming together in perfect harmony.

-In the cabin-

She awoke in a heated sweat as she had been doing for weeks now. The girl reconciled her dreams where she had been with the only person she ever really wanted. She looked to the bed beside her to find her cousin still sound asleep.

"I guess neither of us are to have what we truly want, huh Yunie?" the blonde thought aloud. Poor Yuna. It had been a little more than two years now and the auburn-haired girl still cried in her sleep. 'If only he hadn't have been a fayth's dream… then maybe he'd still be here. But then again, I would never have met her…' she contemplated. 'Speaking of which…' the Al Bhed girl sat up, looking further to her right, over her cousin's bed to the one that lie just beyond. 'Where is she?'

The blonde got up and quickly threw on her daily attire (or lack of one). She bolted down the stairs after messily making her bed, past Barkeep and into the elevator.

"Good morning mish Rikku." The blue-skinned creature said, as the thief flew by him.

"Where could she be?" Hmm…" she said, talking to herself, ignoring the hypello, "the deck!" she nearly shouted and punched the button to take her to the desired location. While back upstairs in the cabin the ex-summoner stirred restlessly in her sleep.

The swirled-eyed girl jumped around the elevator in her usual perky demeanor. She stopped abruptly when elevator came to ahaltand the doors opened revealing the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Paine." Rikku choked out, inaudible to the gothic warrior. After taking in the beauty of what lie before her the thief regained her composure and headed towards the silver-haired girl. 'Snap outta it! She'llcatch onif you act strange. She always knows when something is up.' The Al Bhed thought to herself as she fell into a bouncy step.

Paine heard footsteps and her thoughts immediately subsided. She listened to the sound of the footsteps.

"What Rikku?" She flatly stated when the theif pounced over top of her.

"Oh nothing," Rikku danced around over top of Paine. The blonde was unaware of the fact that the older girl could quite easily see up her skirt. "Just thinking of what we could do today." Paine quirked an eyebrow at the girl over her.

"Didn't Yuna want to go to Besaid today?"

"Heh, heh… oh yea. I forgot." Rikku whispered and pouted.

'Shit. Why does she have to pout?' the crimson-eyed girl thought, 'I hate when she does that it's… "cute".'

At that last thought Paine stood. She was starting to get bad ideas from the current view she had of Rikku. With those silky, tanned legs, her blonde hair that floated in the breeze, those amazing emerald eyes, and a breath-taking smile. Paine could see why she, yet alone everyone else in Spira,was so attracted to her. She quickly brushed herself off and looked around, her eyes settled on the emerald-eyed beauty in front of her.

Rikku looked up at the now standing warrior, noting that the older girl's gaze had settled on her, and quickly flashed her signature smile. Paine was kind of getting 'hot under the collar', Rikku's antics were really starting to get to her.

The sly thief knew that Paine liked her, to a degree,she just couldn't get the girl to admit to it. She noticed that Paine was slowly looking her up and down and Rikku's smile only broadened.

Paine broke the longing stare when Rikku asked playfully, "So whatcha' lookin' at?"

"Nothing." Came the quick response. 'I can't keep letting her catch me like that. She catches me completely off guard every damn time.'

'Maybe today I can bust a move on her… but how? Hmm…', the theif thought.

Paine glanced back at the younger girl when she heard whistling. Rikku stood there suspiciously whistling and looking around as though she was trying to hide something. The Al Bhed's eyes wondered to the silver-haired girl's face and immediately she burst into a string of giggles when she saw the quizical look on her friend's face.

"What?" the other girl asked, shifting her wait to her other leg.

"I have a great idea!" the bouncing blonde exclaimed, "After we go to Besaid we can go on a man hunt for Yunie!"

" 'A man hunt'?" Paine inquired.

"Yea, you know, we go look for a-"

"Yes, Rikku, I know what it is, but why?" she questioned.

"We'll go to Luca to a few -"

"Why?" Paine said more sternly, but the blonde didn't falter.

"And furthermore, Dr. P," the crimson-eyed girl inwardly cringed at the nickname. "We've searched all this and found nothing. All this time and the chances of finding him are like a million-bazillion to one. I don't see how she does it."

"You never know," The pale girl replied, gazing at the blue sky, "She has hope… and love. Sometimes your love for someone can push you on no matter what. It can make you do things you never dreamed of doing or going places you'd never go. No matter how bad things get your love is what keeps you going."

"Whoa…" Rikku thought she had just seen straight into the older girls soul. "That was deep."

"Hmph," Paine grunted, "yeah."

"Well, um… I'm gonna go get some breakfast… wanna come?"

"Sure." Came the monotone reply. Rikku thought she had seen something, anything when she helped the warrior up off the deck, but then it was gone. She was back to her normal cold self. The blonde walked with the silver-haired girl off the deck thinking that maybe, one day, she would find out what was behind those beautiful eyes and maybe find someone, something more…

Thank you, everyone, for reading. Please review!


	2. A Little Crush

Konnichi-wa minna-san! How is everyone? Good I hope. I am sorry it took so long to get up chapter two. I was desperately trying to make this original and I think that it is. There aren't too many things that haven't already been done, but I try to keep everything I type genuine. This chapter ended up being a little too big, so I broke it down into two. Anyways, FYI, I have already started the third chap and it should be up within the next two or three days. Have fun reading, I had fun typing it AND REMEMBER TO R&R!

A special thanx to my new friend **wink** RiPa. You're great. Maybe my update will inspire you to update Final Deviation, which is a great story that I highly recommend.

As always, thanx to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Also the usual disclaimers… I undoubtedly own nothing **pouts**. Anyways… On with the show!

Crazy Little Thing Called Love.

Chapter 2: A Little Crush

Rikku sat at the bar raking over what was left of her pancakes and bacon. Paine had eaten and gone back up to the deck to 'practice', leaving the young Al Bhed to herself again. She sighed and took a sip of orange juice while seriously contemplating going back to bed.

The last few days had been extremely hard on all the girls, as well as the rest of the crew. With the defeat of Vegnagun only two days ago, and all the publicity and partying afterwards, anyone could see why the girls were pooped. Rikku thought that the blunt of everything was brought down on Yuna, or so it seemed. Yunie had it rough. She was the one everyone looked to to solve their problems, yet she still had so many of her own. The ex-summoner was depressed that her 'fayth's dream' had not come back and they had made no substantial progress in finding him.

Yuna had given a small speech in the Blitzball Stadium of Luca, telling all Spirians that they were, once again, safe from harm. Of course, all the old gang was there, minus Auron and 'him' for obvious reasons. Lulu and Wakka brought Vindina, their new baby boy, and even Khimarhi had made it down from the mountains for this occasion.

After Luca, the Gullwings had a party on the Celsius. Where Brother had attempted to cheer up Yuna, but was quickly batted away by Rikku, who yelled and cursed at him in Al Bhed. The partying only lasted to two in the morning when the girls were too tired from battle to keep the celebration rolling.

Now Rikku was tired from just recapping what all had happened. She stretched and yawned and swore she heard her bed calling her name. The thief left her dishes where they lay and was headed up the stairs when a thought struck her. 'Maybe I can talk to Yunie about me and Paine? But what if she doesn't agree with the fact that I like girls… hmm….' The blonde stood on the stairs for at least three minutes with her hands in front of her like a scale. In one hand she could go on like she was now until she exploded, in the other she could tell Yuna and probably feel a lot better. She let her hands teeter-totter back and forth while she literally weighed her options. Finally she decided to spill to Yuna and quickly sprang up the rest of the stairs and to the side of her cousin's bed.

"Hey, Yunie."

"Hmm?" Came the muffled reply from beneath the covers.

"Can I get in your bed? I really need to talk to you."

"Sure." Yuna pulled the blankets down from over her head and scooted over to make room for her friend. Rikku got under the sheets and looked at her cousin for a few moments before starting.

"YunaIdon'tknowwhattodoIthinkI-"

"Whoa! Rikku, calm down. Now tell me what it is that you want, but slower."

The swirled-eyed girl chuckled a moment before pulling a mint out of her pocket and handing it to the older girl.

"First, I want you to eat this mint. Your breath is killing me!" Rikku said and they both laughed. "Okay, um…. I think I like Paine." She looked away for the other girl.

"Okay…" Yuna said slowly, "That wasn't so hard now, was it?"

"Uh, no. Wait, you're not surprised?"

"No, not really." She said, playing with the mint in her mouth.

"Mad, angry, upset, hurt, sad?" Rikku questioned.

"No." Yuna laughed, "I can see why you like her. She's quite attractive."

"Oh. Hey! You don't like her, do ya?" the younger girl said playfully, poking Yuna in the stomach under the covers.

"No… I'm still waiting."

"For him?"

"Yeah." She said sadly, a tear falling and hitting her pillow.

"Aww… Yunie." Rikku hugged her cousin, feeling truly sorry for her.

"I guess the fight with Vegnagun really did get to your guys heads." A deeper feminine voice boomed from the stairs.

Rikku's heart jumped as she whirled around to see a sweaty, crimson-eyed girl leaning on her sword at the top of the stairs. 'Wow… she looks so damn hot when she's all sweaty and flustered…' she thought with her mouth a gape.

"Guess you two forgot you were cousins, huh?" Paine half smirked.

"Paine! Oui nadyntat buubea!" The Al Bhed yelled tossing a pillow that the warrior easily ducked.

The pillow got caught in the blades of a ceiling fan for the bottom level of the cabin and was catapulted to the bar area. Rikku sat up just in time to see the pillow take out an unsuspecting hypelo behind the bar.

"Sorry Barkeep!" the girl yelled to the now cursing hypelo, before she fell over laughing. Yuna and Paine laughed too, but Rikku stopped when she heard Paine's laughter. "Aww! Dr. P's laugh is so cute!"

Dr. P quirked a brow at the girl on the bed before yelling, "Hurt time!"

"Ahh!" the other girl screamed as she jumped up and ran around the room.

"I think today would be a great day to get away at the springs, don't you guys?" Yuna asked the others, looking at the cerulean sky through the windows above the beds.

"Yea." Rikku said from the floor while being pinned under her secret crush.

"Fine. By. Me." Paine replied as she tried to keep the squirming thief beneath her.

The sly blonde knocked the older girl off balance, bringing her face down only millimeters away from her own.

"You might wanna get off me now." Rikku whispered in the warrior's ear. She leaned up and licked the other girl's ear.

Paine's breath caught in her throat and she quickly jumped off of the young Al Bhed. She straightened her clothes and went over and laid back on her bed. "Okay tell me when we get there." She said as if nothing happened.

Rikku got up and winked at Yuna on her way out to the bridge to tell Buddy where they wanted to go. Yuna winked back a giggled a bit. Today really would be an interesting day.

"Oui nadyntat buubea!" "You retarded poopie!"

That's all for now! Tell me whatcha' think and I might speed it up for the next post. Love you guys!


	3. Truth Be Told

I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I went to the beach and had to deal with my family and all their drama. Other than that I've just been busy goin' places and doin' stuff… heh heh, 'stuff'. I should be back on track now… unless I get a writers' block or have other 'stuff' I have to do. Also, while I have your attention, I want everyone, next time you pass a bookstore, to go in and see if they have a book called A Surrender to the Moon. It is a book of poetry and I only want you to read the first poem in the book. The poem is by a lovely and dear friend of mine her name is Tiffany Oakley. Tell me what you think about the poem if you read it and I will relay your thoughts to her. Thank you all. Now… without further a due… on with the show!

As always… I own nothing. **pouts**

Thanx go to all of my reviewers. Love you guys!

CrazyLittleThingCalledLove

Chapter 3: Truth Be Told

Paine awoke to a violent shaking. She bolted upright, knocking the blonde attacker off of her. The emerald-eyed girl, now on the floor, responded with a quick "Owie!" and received a nasty glare from the 'Sleeping Beauty'.

"Rikku, what the hell was that about?" the crimson-eyed warrior questioned coldly.

"I just wanted to tell you that we're here, at Gagazet. Yunie already went ahead and I tied Brother up so we won't be bothered… while in the springs, I mean." Rikku coughed the last.

"Okay. I'll go change." The warrior got off her bed and started towards the bathroom. She was about to turn and walk down the stairs when she heard the quick shuffling of feet and felt a soft hand rest on her shoulder. Coming to a halt, the older girl waited for the other to speak.

"Um, heh…. Can I talk to you about something? Later, not now though."

"I guess that would be fine. What is it that you want to talk about?" Paine felt uneasy with this 'wanting to talk' ordeal. Things like this usually meant that Rikku wanted to pry into her business, but the blonde usually was very forward about things like that. This time she was almost being… cautious, but why?

"I guess you'll have to wait to find that out when you get to the springs!" the Al Bhed quickly chirped as she skipped around the taller woman and down the stairs to the elevator. "And hurry it up!" she yelled in a happy tone before the doors to the elevator shut.

"If she tries one of her stupid stunts…" Paine walked back over to her bed and her thoughts of harming the other girl disappeared as she remembered a certain outfit. Kneeling down, pulling the built-in drawer of the bed out and rummaging through its contents, she found what she was looking for. A black two-piece suit that she thought adorned her figure quite well.

'Hmm… should I? Keh, why the hell not?' she thought to herself. 'We will just see what happens if I dress more… like her. If she likes me the way I like her then this outfit just might do the trick.' With that she went to get dressed.

In the springs

"Okay, Yunie, when she comes out I want you to say, 'I'm going to go over here and think for a while.' Or somethin' like that, 'kay?"

"Well why don't I just go now and then I won't have to say anything." Came the brunettes' reply.

"Um, yea. I guess that will work."

"Rikku, you have to tell her. You have to tell her now or you might not find the courage to do it again. Remember Lenne's song and what it was about? Tell her. Everything will work out fine if it's meant to be." The bi-colored-eyed girl reassured her cousin.

"If you say so, Yunie. She should be here any minute." The full-blooded Al Bhed said, jumping around in the water.

"Time for me to go then." The older of the two stated as she swam off.

"Huff. It's really gonna be hard to tell Dr. P this…" the lone thief said to herself as she stared at her distorted reflection, in the ripples of the water.

"Hard to tell Dr. P what?"

Rikku whirled around to see the person of her thoughts standing at the waters' edge. All her courage was lost, yet it seemed as though she could do anything. She felt like she was flying and falling at the same time and she only felt those emotions when she was near Paine. The blonde stared at the girl with her mouth agape and at a total loss for words. The girl never expected in a million years to see Paine in such an outfit. It was like a dream come true.

"Well? I know it's not every day you see me like this, but do you have to stare so hard? Do I look that bad?" the older girl asked jokingly.

"Un-uh." Came the reply as the girl in the water was still trying to regain focus. Paine smirked at this and walked into the warm, soothing water letting her mind momentarily drift to the possibilities of what could be the outcome of this night, if Rikku was thinking the same thing she herself were thinking. She made her way to the younger girl and stopped roughly two feet from her.

"So, now that you've gotten me out here, what is it that you wanted?"

"Oh… uhh…" Rikku was still slightly taken back by what Paine was wearing.

"Uhh what? Come on my hair is going to turn grey." The warrior inwardly laughed at her own joke and cracked a smile when the younger girl laughed too. Then it was quiet, except for the distant sound of small waterfall trickling its' way into the calm, warm waters of the spring. Finally, the Al Bhed spoke, with confidence at first, but as she went on her level of confidence slowly dropped to where the girl was in tears by the end.

"Um, Paine, I have kinda had feelings for you for a long time. At first I didn't think too much of them, but then I started to worry about you in battle and I felt so bad every time you were hurt. Almost like it was my fault for not doing something more to protect you, though I know you don't need protecting." The blonde looked into the wine-red eyes of the warrior before her and that's when she started to lose it. "And when we were in the Den of Woe… I, I almost broke down when I had to fight Yunie but, when we had to fight you," the girl was lightly sobbing now, yet the silver-manned girl still listened, " I felt so, so empty. I felt as though I had lost you and I… I couldn't take it anymore." Now the blonde was heaving and sniffling, trying to remain calm and getting more upset because she couldn't do so.

Paine now felt as though she had to do something. She wanted to be with Rikku but she didn't want all the complications. People might not approve of the couple and what would Yuna and the rest of the crew think? What would all the people in Spira think? They were the Gullwings and everyone had either seen or heard of them. What would be said of them if people were to hear of this? Paine's mind flooded with these thoughts, yet her heart took control and made her reach out to the sobbing girl.

"Rikku," Paine moved closer to her and wiped a stray strand of hair from the blondes' face. "It's okay, Rikku. You can tell me."

"I'm sorry!" the emerald-eyed girl wailed as she threw herself into Paine's arms. "I don't know what's wrong with me. Please, please don't hate me!" She cried into the crook of the older girl's neck.

"Rikku." Paine said, lightly prying the girl from her. The thief stood, still sniffling, with her head bowed as though she were a child in trouble. "Rikku, look at me." The gothic warrior cupped the girl's chin and forced the emerald-swirled orbs to meet with her own plain, crimson ones. After a few moments of gazing into the brilliance of those eyes did the warrior find what she truly wanted to find there; love. Suddenly, all of her thoughts of what others would think or say vanished and all she wanted was to be with the beautiful woman before her, forever.

"Don't bother. I should've known you weren't like that." The blonde sniffed again looking off to the side. "If you hate me I can see why."

"I don't hate you. I'm not even remotely close to hating you."

"Yea… right."

"Okay. Fine then, I hate you." Paine said emotionlessly. Rikku's breath caught in her throat.

"You do?" she squeaked, hardly audible to even herself. She felt as though someone had shot her, leaving a massive, gaping hole in her chest.

"Really, if I hated you so much would I do this?" the older girl asked inquisitively, her voice once again soft and caring, as she took the younger girl in her arms and kissed her passionately, placing both her hands on the smaller girl's waist pulling the girl closer to herself.

At first, the blonde was shocked almost into paralysis. Then, she realized what was going on and suddenly relaxed, wrapping her arms about the warrior's neck, she returned all the heat and passion of the kiss. The Al Bhed deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into the other girl's mouth, receiving a moan in response. Finally, Paine broke the kiss, gasping for air. The sly thief snaked her arms down and around the crimson-eyed beauty's waist and snuggled her head under the girl's chin, pulling their bodies even closer together.

Yuna watched from behind a rock and sighed, "At least now they can both be happy…." Suddenly an image of _him_ flashed through her mind followed by a dizzy spell and an odd sense of _de ja' vu_. "Oh, my. Uhn… must be this heat." She tottered back and forth trying to regain her balance. Lifting her arm up to the boulder beside her she called out to Rikku. Even though she didn't want to break up what the newly found loves beautiful moment she really was in need of assistance.

"Huh? What's Yuna doing here?" Paine looked down at the grinning girl in her arms.

"Uhh… heh, heh. Support?" she beamed at the older girl, standing and calling back to her cousin, "What?"

"Can you help me? Please?" came the strained reply.

In the Cabin, a little later

"Hey. How do you feel?" the silver-haired warrior asked sitting on the edge of her own bed.

"I'm fine now. I think it was just the heat that got to me." The bi-colored eyes glanced from the clouds flying passed the window above the bed into the crimson eyes of the girl on the bed next to her bed.

"That's good to hear. We'll be in Besaid in a few min-"

Suddenly, Buddy's voice boomed over the intercom, "Yuna, Paine to the bridge. We are above Besaid and I'm picking up some strange waves, might wanna check this out." Both the girls heard, but couldn't quite catch what Rikku and Brother were incoherently babbling about in the background.

"I say we go check it out. How bout it?" the leather clad woman stood.

"Let's!" came the reply as the auburn-haired girl threw off the covers and followed the other girl over the banister and through the hall leading to the elevator. When the elevator stopped at the bridge the girls walked out together, only to be tackled, in unison, by a flying Rikku.

"Go look at the grid station! Quick! Quick!" the overly hyperactive blonde dragged her cousin over to the machine with even more bounce then what the girl usually had. The machine made a low pitched humming as its screen went from static to a bird's eye view of the ocean off the coast of Besaid Island.

"Uh… What am I supposed to see?" Yuna questioned, confused. Rikku looked at the screen and pressed a dial. Paine walked over and leaned on Rikku's shoulders to see what the fuss was about.

"Ah ha! Now tell me whatcha see." The perky thief danced as though she had a cactaur in her pants.

"I see… a body."

Rikku zoomed in a little closer and then realization struck the ex-summoner like a lightning bolt in the Thunder Plains.

"Rikku, Rikku it, it's… _him_. It's Tidus."

Bwuahahahahaaa! Cliffy! Okay, this wasn't even part of the original plan, oh well, this chapter changes everything. Well, I'm going to bed. I will update again soon, I promise. AND AS ALWAYS, REMEMBER TO REVIEW!


End file.
